The invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a connector having enhanced electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection.
When connectors are being mated, opposite charges at the connector interface may result in an electrostatic discharge (ESD) between the two connectors. In fact, electrostatic discharges can be generated simply by a person approaching or touching the connector interface or touching the terminal contacts. Generally, very little current is associated with an electrostatic discharge; however, the voltage can be high enough to damage or destroy certain types of electrical devices such as semiconductor devices. Consequently, when the connector contacts or terminals are electrically associated with such devices on a circuit board, the electrostatic discharge may damage or destroy the electrical devices on the circuit board.
In order to alleviate the electrostatic discharge problem, some electrical connectors include features to provide ESD protection. In at least some connectors, ESD protection is provided with a shield in the form of a plate, bar, or the like located proximate the connector interface and connected to ground on or proximate the connector. Typically, provision is made in the connector housing for mounting the ESD shield and an ESD pathway is provided to ground the shield. However, the provision of such ESD shields may not provide adequate assurance against damage from ESD in certain applications such as line replaceable units or line replaceable connector systems that may be used in aerospace and defense systems. Additionally, providing such ESD shields may be difficult or impossible due to size or other constraints.
A need remains for a connector that provides more robust ESD protection in a cost effective manner.